The Moon Guardians of Remnant
by almil53
Summary: After Ending up in the World of Remnant the Scouts now have to find a way back home or else their future might not happen. However they aren't doing this alone. with the help of Team RWBY and other friends, they just might make it back...
1. Info and The Arrival

** Before I begin another new story let me tell you this now that ****I DO NOT**** own Sailor Moon (Created By: Naoko Takeuchi), Or RWBY (Created By: Rooster Teeth). They both belong to their respective owners. As for why I created this one… well not many good stories that combine both of these as a crossover. So i decided to try to make one of my own. And before you ask, this will take place on Remnant. If you have a problem with that, you could make a story about RWBY entering Sailor moon's world. However before I begin this story even with a Prologue i might as well give the info about the sailor scouts gear on remnant including guns and preferred ammo. As for outfits, for now they will be what were of the casuals from Sailor Moon Crystal except with colored purses that holds the ammo. At least until I get a better idea for the outfits.**

* * *

**Serena Tsukino**

**Scout: Sailor Moon**

**Weapon: Eternal Moon, A One-handed sword and white Shield with a Moon Emblem on the Shield that's similar to Jaune's except the sword is able to turn into a white sniper rifle as well.**

**Favorite Ammo: Any…**

**Amy Mizuno**

**Scout: Sailor Mercury**

**Weapon: Wave of Melody, A Blue Bow that can not only used to fire dust rounds like a regular bow and arrow, but can also turn into two war axes.**

**Favorite Ammo: Water or Ice**

**Raye Hino**

**Scout: Sailor Mars**

**Weapon: Burning Passion, A Curved Sword that can change into a Red Rifle almost like Pyrrha's weapon.**

**Favorite Ammo: Fire**

**Lita Kino**

**Scout: Sailor Jupiter**

**Weapon: Lightning Zap, A Railgun that's able to shoot out the elements of the ammo as it's fired as well as turn into a lightning rod similar to Cole's in Infamous 2**

**Favorite Ammo: Lightning**

**Mina Aino**

**Scout: Sailor Venus**

**Weapon: Love and War, basically it's two yellow revolvers that can turn into a bayonet rifle or two daggers.**

**Favorite Ammo: Air and Earth**

* * *

** Also before you ask, yes the scout still will be able to transform. When they will, lets just say that not all of them will until sometime after initiation. Who knows. Anyway with all of this finally out of the way, Grab your weapons and ammo, as begin the Prologue of "The Moon Guardians of Remnant". This will be one adventure the scouts won't forget for a long time.**

* * *

It was Summer in Tokyo as the Scouts had finally graduated Junior High. Next year they would become High School Students. It wasn't easy for Serena as we all know how bad she does. Thankfully with the help of her friends she managed to graduate with them.

"Ah at last summer is here and there is no more school for three months!" Serena said proudly as Amy was reading a Physics book. (Smart Like Ice Queen, Am I right?) "Well don't forget Serena we move on to high school next year." Amy said as she continued to read. "Ugh… don't remind me. More homework and harder tests…" Serena sadly said as Raye scoffed in her usual mood. "As if you couldn't handle it…" Raye said in a rude tone. "Whats that mean?!" Serena said as Lita stretched her arms out as she leaned against a brick wall.

"Well i'm just glad we don't have to face anymore of those creeps from the Negaverse." Lita said remembering their past victories as the Sailor Scouts. "Don't remind me on that. I'm still getting over the fact of there being a Crystal Tokyo in our future." Mina said as she laid on top of the brick wall Lita was leaning on. "Well i'll take high school homework over fighting those negacreaps any day." Serena said as clouds began to appear over the horizon.

"I tell you, being a sailor guardian is one thing, but still the fact of me being a princess of the moon and a queen in the future is still troubling enough as it is." Serena said as Raye looked up to her in another angry as the clouds darkened. Thunder then began to roar, but no one heard it as Raye and Serena began to argue louder than the oncoming storm.

"You think it's all fun and games do you Serena, well one of these days you'll have to learn to grow up and take action!" Raye said angrily as lightning began to shoot across the sky. "GRRR Well maybe if things weren't happening so fast around me then maybe I could own up to it! Otherwise you can send me to another world for all I care!" Serena yelled when suddenly a lightning bolt struck a nearby tree scaring the girls as the clouds formed into a Vortex as the wind began increase fiercely.

"It's not safe here! We should take shelter!" Amy said as another lightning bolt zapped across the darkened sky. "The Shrine is the closest place. We can take shelter there!" Raye said and the other girls agreed as more thunder echoed across the sky. Suddenly before they knew it the wind was beginning to lift them off the ground! Immediately they grabbed whatever they could hold onto. Lita and Raye managed to grab hold of a bench while Mina and Amy managed to snag a tree branch as Serena then held on for dear life on a lamp post.

"HOLD ON!" Mina cried as the wind grew fiercer. Suddenly, Amy and Mina's branch broke as they then flew up into the vortex of the storm. "AMY, MINA!" Lita and Raye called out when their bench broke away from the ground as they then flew into the storm as well. "LITA, RAYE!" Serena cried out as she held on for dear life. Eventually she couldn't hold on much longer and screamed as she flew into the storm as well as thunder and lightning echoed and zapped across the stormy sky.

The Scouts flew through the storm tube screaming as they flew who knows what way as they kept on going and going and going as thunder and lightning was heard from inside the clouds. They had no idea where they were heading but they all then had the sinking feeling that this may be the end of them.

* * *

**(Remnant/ From Dust till Dawn/ Ruby Rose)**

Ruby was reading her magazine as she was shopping for ammo while listening to a song. However, what she didn't realize at first was that a robbery was going down right in that very shop. Suddenly a hand tapped her shoulder as she turned to see a goon holding a sword at her. She took off her headphones as he then told her to put her hands in the air. "Are you, Robbing me?" Ruby asked when the man then said yes in return. Now most girls would then either become frightened or even scream. But Ruby wasn't having any of it as she then kicked the man right out of the store as she then followed.

All the Robbers saw this and looked to see who was messing with their plans as they saw Ruby activating Crescent Rose into its Scythe form and twirled it a bit as she then turned off her music. While this was happening, no one took notice of the clouds that were starting to form overhead. "Okayyy… Get Her!" The crime boss known as Roman Torchwick ordered as his men went after her just as thunder echoed in the sky.

Ruby began to fight like a true pro as Lightning zapped across the sky as she then sent a man flying into the air. As Ruby took down the last man a lightning bolt then zapped a nearby building as the winds began to pick up and a vortex formed over head. However neither Ruby or Roman had seen this as they were locked in stare. Just then more men began to surround Ruby as another lightning bolt struck a nearby tree.

"Well it seems as if the tables have turned on you red. Unless you have an ace up your sleeve, it seem out time is-" Before Roman could finish they all heard the scream of a girl. Roman and Ruby looked up to see what looked like a blue haired girl falling out of the vortex. The girl then landed on one of the goons making him groan in agony. This gave Ruby and the men a surprise as they looked back up to the storm.

"What in the devil just-" Once again before Roman could reply they heard all heard and saw three more girls falling out of the vortex screaming. One with blonde hair, one with dark black hair, and one with brown hair. Strangely, all of them landed on the remaining goons surrounding Ruby. "Sigh, you were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said as the four girls who fell from the storm began to stand weakly. "I don't know who you are…" The brown ponytailed girl said as the rest of them got their bearings and raised their fists. "But you'll regret bringing us to… wherever here is." The long Blond haired girl with the red bow said as torchwick threw his cigar down and pressed it with his cane.

"I have no idea how you pulled this off Red…" Roman began to say unknowing that another scream echoed from the storm. "But, as much as I'd like to stick around…" Roman continued as he raised his cane to Ruby and the other girls as the screaming got louder. "I'm afraid this is where we part- GAH!" Roman suddenly then got flattened by one last girl as another roar of thunder echoed the sky. When he managed to see again he saw that another long girl with blond hair with buns had landed on top of him and she was still groaning in pain. "Sigh typical Serena…" The black haired girl said as Torchwick managed to shake the bun haired girl off.

"Ok this is getting ridiculous and i'm fair to say…" Roman said as he stood up raised his cane to Ruby again. "I've had quite enough." Roman finished as he fired his gun only for Ruby to dodge it as it exploded. Ruby then saw that Roman had disappeared. "He went up that way…" the bun haired girl groaned as she pointed to a ladder. And sure enough, Roman was on it. "Thanks Miss!" Ruby said as she then ran up the ladder and after Roman.

As the girl with the cape and Scythe Ran up the ladder, The scout ran over to their princess and future queen and helped her to her feet. "Are you ok Serena?" Amy asked worried about her good friend. "I-I'm fine… but what just happened?" Serena asked when suddenly an explosion was heard from the rooftop above. "Oh no! I have to try and help her!" Serena said as she then rushed off after feeling her bearings again. "Wait Serena!" the girls all called out, but Serena didn't listen as she then called out her famous transformation callout phrase, partly hoping it would work.

**MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!**

* * *

Glynda had arrived on the scene trying to protect Ruby while at the same time try to stop the bullhead from leaving. It took alot of her semblance to do so. As Ruby then fired a few rounds, the woman in the bullhead then prepared to throw another fire crystal but before she could throw it, there was a shout.** "MOON TIARA ACTION!"** Suddenly a circle of light hit the woman's dust crystal and sent the ship rocking. But even so the ship then managed to escape as a girl with bun hair in a sailor fuku outfit with red gems on her buns then came along side. Glynda and Ruby were quite surprised to see this as neither of them were expecting this.

"I don't know who you are but you have my thanks." Glynda said as the girl then spoke. "It's no trouble at all. I'm happy to help." the girl said as she then headed to the end of the building. "Wait! What's your name?! Are you a Huntress?!" Ruby called out as the girl looked back. "I don't know what a huntress is, but you can call me, Sailor Moon." The girl said as she jumped out of sight. "Sailor Moon, that sounds so cool!" Ruby said as she looked to Glynda with a fangirl smile.

* * *

Back with the other Sailor Scouts they saw Serena come back after transforming back from Sailor Moon. they all hugged her in praise that she was alright. "So what happened up there?" Lita asked as Serena turned to her. "I don't know I managed to save the girl's life along with another. But the bad guy got away on a strange aircraft." Serena said with a concerned look. "Well stopping them or not, we still need to figure out where we are and how we can possibly get back to Tokyo." Raye said when they saw the girl in the red hood and cape being dragged down by a blond woman in what looked like a strange purple cape.

The woman came over still dragging the girl. She had a stern look at all of the scout. "Are you five in on all of this?" The woman asked in an angry voice. "Now wait a minute lady we just got here! Now why don't you tell us what's going on here?!" Lita said in a proud but stern voice. "That's telling her Lita!" Mina said with a smile.

* * *

"Nice going Lita" Raye said to Lita as all five scouts plus the girl in the red hood were in a dim lit interrogation room being scolded by the woman who had dragged them all here. However Serena seemed to take it the hardest as she had tears in her eyes most of the time. "I hope you girls realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger." The woman said as she kept circling around the girls. "But they started it! And besides these girls weren't even there when they started it! I don't even know them!" the girl in the red hood said trying to save the scouts from worse punishment. "That may be, but if it were up to me you'd all be sent home, with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist!" The woman said as she slapped her whip just near Serena's hands making her scream a bit like always.

"But… there is someone here who would like to meet you all." The woman said as she stepped aside as a man in dark green clothes and white hair walked in holding a plate of cookies and a coffee mug in both hands. "Ruby Rose…" the man said as he looked to the girl in the red hood. "You… have silver eyes. So then, where did you learn to do this?" The man said showing a tablet with a video of Ruby fighting the goons just before the scouts had arrived from the vortex. "S-Signal Academy." Ruby weakly said. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked as the scouts looked at Ruby with wonder. "Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said making the Scouts wonder what kind of teacher would teach a girl how to wield a scythe.

"I see…" the man said as he put down the plate of cookies he was holding. Ruby ate one and was about to eat the rest when she saw Serena looking down so she passed the plate to her instead. This cheered Serena up a bit as she bit into her first cookie. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." The man said when Ruby perked up. "Oh yeah, that's my uncle Qrow alright! He's a teacher at Signal. After he took me under his wing, he taught me all I needed to know about wielding a scythe." Ruby said as Serena then passed the plate of cookies to the other Scouts.

"So I've noticed, and what is a girl like you doing in a school designed to train warriors?" The man asked as the Scouts looked over from the plate. "Well I want to be a huntress." Ruby said as Serena perked up after hearing that. "You want to slay monsters." The man said making all the Scouts suddenly looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Yeah. I only have two years left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply for Beacon." Ruby began to then ramble about why she wanted to go to this… Beacon Academy and when she finished everyone was silent, until the man spoke up again.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked to Ruby. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said as the scouts were shocked when they realized that this man was the headmaster of a school. After quick introductions between the school Ozpin asked if Ruby did want to come to his school. "More than anything." Ruby said as Ozpin looked to the woman. "Well ok." Ozpin said as Ruby then smiled. "Now Miss Rose i'd like to speak with the other girls here alone if you may." Ozpin said in a kind voice and Ruby left with a fist pump in the air.

* * *

"Now then i don't believe we've formally met. I'm Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda." Ozpin said as he gestured to the woman beside him. "And you are?" Ozpin said talking to the scouts who all then introduced themselves in order from Serena all the way to Mina. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. Although i'm much rather curious as to how you ended up crossing paths with Miss Rose in the first place." Ozpin said as he showed a video of the Scouts falling out of the stormy vortex. "Honestly we don't know ourselves." Mina said first. "One minute we were in the park then Poof we end up here." Lita finished as Raye spoke up "and where exactly is here?" Raye asked as Ozpin adjusted his glasses.

"Well judging from that vortex in the sky, and that transformation that occurred with Serena over there, I'm guessing you're not from this world are you…" Ozpin said as the scouts looked puzzled. "What do you mean this world?" Amy asked as Ozpin then began to explain about Remnant and Vale. "You mean, were on another planet?!" Lita asked with shock. "Does that mean we're stuck here?!" Serena frantically said panicking. "For the time being, it appears so." Ozpin said as the Scouts looked at each other "Now what are we going to do?!" Mina said in a sad tone. "With no way back, we're stuck here. There goes Summer vacation." Raye said sadly as Serena began to whine again as the Scouts and even Glynda covered their ears. All except Ozpin who was still thinking when he had an idea.

"Actually my school is looking for able people who are looking to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. If your willing to come then in the meantime me and some friends of mine will try to find a way home for you, how does that sound." Ozpin said as Serena suddenly stopped crying. It took some decision making but the girl all eventually agreed. "Splendid." Ozpin said as the Scouts all smiled to each other.

* * *

** And so it looks like The sailor scouts are trapped in the world of Remnant. Will they find a way home or are they doomed to be trapped in remnant forever? If you like this story so far, leave a polite review, a favorite and a like and stay tuned for the next episode.**


	2. The first day at Beacon pt 1

** Before you ask, I don't know whether or not Chidi moon, tuxedo mask, the outer scouts, or even Luna or artemis will enter the story at some point or not. I guess only time will tell. As for the sailor scouts, I may have come up with some outfits that could work with the scouts.**

**Serena Tsukino**

**Outfit: Gray Blue, and yellow trimming, Knight Armor with armor on the buns that have moon symbols**

**Amy Mizuno**

**Outfit: Blue and White fur tribe dress with Blue pants and Brown and White fur boots**

**Raye Hino**

**Outfit: Red leather coat with White undershirt, Black jeans with ammunition belt, and black combat heel boots with**

**Lita Kino**

**Outfit: Similar to Kellogg's Outfit from Fallout 4, except green coat top and dark brown pants with ammunition belt (I Also Do not own Fallout 4 (Created by Bethesda Game Studios)) **

**Mina Aino**

**Outfit: A Light tan duster coat with yellow undershirt, tan pants with ammunition belt and brown combat boots**

** This is the best I could do… but if you got any better ideas, leave them in the review section. Anyway, grab your scroll and get out the door as well begin the Sailor Scouts new adventure as, "The Moon Guardians of Remnant".**

* * *

After they received some armor and some special weapons from Ozpin the Sailor Scouts were then taken by a bullhead to Beacon. On the way however, Serena couldn't help but think that she may never get to see her boyfriend Darien again. But as the bullhead finally arrived at Beacon the girl got out and stared at the massive Academy. However, to Serena, the academy sort of reminded her of the Crystal castle back in the future. "Wow it's so… big." Mina said as the other students began to arrive from the other flying ships. "It must have taken so much to build such an Academy." Amy said as they then saw a group pass by them at fast speed making Serena spin a bit.

Suddenly they heard a voice they recognized. "I don't know what I'm doing…" then before Serena realized it, she got pushed over by a confused Ruby Rose as they both ended up into a baggage cart full of white suitcases making a huge mess. The Scouts looked as then saw a girl with white hair and a white combat dress looking over Serena and Ruby. "What are you doing?!" The girl said as Ruby and Serena got up from the mess. "Uh… Sorry." Ruby said as the girl just glared at them. "Please don't be mad at us!" Serena whimpered as the girl just still glared.

"Sorry? MAD?! Do you two have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!" the girl said as she grabbed one of the suitcases and opened it while grabbing a container of pure fire dust while still ranting. As the girl shook the container the dust was spreading all around as Serena continued to whimper while Ruby was trying to hold in a sneeze. "Are you two even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?" the girl said as Serena was about to whine and cry again. Suddenly before Serena could throw another crying fit, Ruby sneezed and the dust exploded and consumed them all.

"SERENA!" The Scouts all said as they rushed over only to see that they were still all ok. However, the white-haired girl was now angrier than before. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The Girl said while Serena was twitching in pain after the explosion that occurred. "I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said still receiving an angry look from the white-haired girl. The girl then once again began to rant and ask her why she was here and that this wasn't a place for young kids. "...So, watch where you're going!" The girl said and Lita once again had enough. "HEY! She said they were sorry princess so lay of them!" Lita said in an angry tone. "Yeah you tell her Lita!" Mina cheered as a girl with black hair and a black bow walked up.

"It's Heiress, actually." Everyone looked to see the girl with the bow walking up to them holding the fire dust container that the white-haired girl had lost. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world." The girl with the bow said as Weiss seemed impressed with her. "Finally, some recognition!" she said as she looked back at Ruby and Serena making Serena whimper again. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black bow girl said and Weiss was taking what she said before back. All the scouts and Ruby giggled when they saw Weiss falter from that insult. "What the?! The nerve of… How dare-!" Weiss angrily said as she then snatched her dust bottle from the girl and stormed off, pushing the Serena aside in the process and knocking her to the ground.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out but Weiss was already too far away to hear. Ruby sighed and as she was about to call out to the girl with the bow, she was already walking away. She then fell on her knees and back right next to the girl with the bun hair, who was also on the ground, with another sigh. "Welcome to Beacon…" Ruby said in a sad tone as the bun haired girl's friends then helped the bun haired girl to her feet. Ruby sighed again until she saw the bun haired girl reach a hand out to her. "Say… need a hand?" the bun haired girl said as Ruby grabbed her hand. "Thank you." Ruby said as she managed to get on her feet.

"Say aren't you the girls that fell from that storm?" Ruby asked as she looked to the girls. "Yeah… that was us…" The bun haired girl said as they began to walk together. "Anyway, my name is Serena. The bun haired girl said as she then pointed to her friends in order. "And this is Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina." Serena said as Ruby gave a wave to them.

After more introductions they proceeded down a path way trying to find the auditorium. None of them spoke until Ruby showed them her weapon from which they recognized last night. That then lead to an introduction of all of the girl's weapons. "Those are nice weapons, yet I'm a dork when I comes to this topic, I guess I did go a bit overboard in designing Crescent rose here." Ruby said as Amy looked at Ruby's scythe in amazement. "Wait a sec you made that yourself?" Lita asked. "Of course, all Students of Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked. "Not really, Professor Ozpin supplied us with these new weapons and gear since we really didn't have any when we first got here." Mina said. "well that was kind of him, I still like them though, even yours Serena's, I mean not many people have an appreciation for the classics theses days." Ruby said as a blond-haired boy with a holstered sword passed by. "Aw thank you Ruby that's so kind." Serena said as Raye looked annoyed.

"so, why'd you girls help me out back there?" Ruby asked as they began to walk again. "well we're always looking to help those in need of help." Amy said with a smile as they continued on. "Hey where are we going?" Ruby said as they all stopped. "Wait I thought you knew?" Lita said as Raye got annoyed again. 'sigh it's like a second Serena' Raye thought to herself. "so, we're lost?" Mina asked as Ruby Lowered her head in defeat. "yeah… we're lost…"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this story in a while, but at least I managed to start this up again. Sorry if it is a bit short but still, If you like it and want to see more, favorite, follow, and stay tuned for the next episode of this story. Until then so long.**


End file.
